


knot your usual relationship

by trenchantAlturist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Bottom Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAlturist/pseuds/trenchantAlturist
Summary: Bro isn't the only one who's noticed that his heat cycle matched up with his brothers Rut...Dave noticed too.And does something about it.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	knot your usual relationship

The apartment was quiet.  
Well that was a lie, it never was. They lived in a damn city, of course it couldn't be quiet. But for Strider standards, it was. And Bro noticed it, of course. 

It also smelled good. Really good. He figured maybe the kid borrowed that stuff Rose was always burning. Incest or whatever she called it. Well, he hoped that was it anyways. Ever since a few years ago, he's realized that, just his luck, his own brother was presenting as an Alpha.  
Well, that and he's drop dead gorgeous. No surprise there, though. But his thoughts went from the looks of Dave to what he now had no doubt was the smell of him. More namely, his pheromones. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he could tell that Dave was walking into the living room to get to the kitchen, the smell basically smacking him in the face. In an attempt to soften its impacts on him, he grabbed at the blanket on the back of the futon and went to cover himself up, maybe Dave wouldn't be able to tell their heats lined up.

Yeah, that was a thing that happened too.  
But in the process of this happening, a hand grabbed at his own, tight around his own at first to stop his actions, then lightening up.  
"whats up?"  
He cursed at himself internally for thinking Dave was going to do something malicious, or sexual, before replying  
"erm...Ellen?" he said, almost like he was asking a question, and gesturing to the TV.  
"yeah?" 

"Yeah.." 

Whatever he was about to say, he was distracted by Dave. No just in general, but by the small actions he was doing. Rubbing his thumb over his hand, shifting around, and smelling.  
Great, Dave was realizing that his own brother was in heat. With a choice glance, he could probably see he was rock hard. Not like he had any control over that, really.  
There was a few seconds between the time Dave and Bro made eye contact, and the moment Dave practically leapt onto him, shoving his face into the crook of his neck. Bro didn't need to think about why he did that, he knew exactly what he was doing when he felt him take a sniff, burying his face into his neck.

"Kid why are y--" 

"shut it" 

he gulped, but did what he said. He'd like to think of himself as Big and Bad, but he's a damn Omega, how dominant could he be? Especially under an Alpha. Yeah sure he had natural instincts, but he also had way too much pride to let his younger brother overpower him. He reached up, going to dig his fingers into Daves' carefully styled hair. But, before he could do that, he felt teeth nipping at his neck. Softly at first, then hard  
"Hey, motherfucker!-" he yelped, before the youngers free hand was slapped over his mouth  
"dont try that shit with me" Dave practically snarled into his ear, immediately making the other shrink into the couch. He basically said fuck his pride at this point, slumping back as Dave rearranged himself on the others Lap, smirking pridefully down at him, Dave moving his hands to rub down his stomach, tracing over his chest, his light touches making Bro shiver and grab at his legs  
"Davey, please…"he mumbled, looking at him from under his shades, which were promptly taken off by the man on top of him, before he removed his own.  
That prompted another few moments of them making eye contact, Bro admiring the others eyes that he so rarely showed him, Dave having a smirk that wasn't explained, until his hands found his way to Bros throat, that is. Without giving Bro much time to think, he pulled him upwards, careful not to squeeze too hard as he trapped him into a rough kiss, taking his breath away in more ways than one.  
Dave only pulled away when Bro clawed at his arm to catch his breath.  
"Dave…" Bro panted, looking down to follow the others hands as he worked off his belt  
"diederik, you look so good, especially when youre under me" he smirked, watching him squirm a bit as the other pulled his pants down, then prompty throwing them behind him somewhere, before going back to just staring, making Bro even more uncomfortable, mostly in his boxers. Deciding to fix that, Dave slid his hands into the waistband of them,doing just as he did with the pants and throwing them off somewhere  
"poor thing" dave said in a mock sympathetic voice, sliding his hand up to palm over the other "youve probably been in heat for a few days, havent you? no one to turn to" he said, his smirk audible as Bro just got more embarrassed. "little did you know, i was right in the other room, ready to give you what you needed" he cooed, kissing up his thighs, having to grab his legs to keep them open with how much Diederik tried to close them because of the ticklish kisses.  
Soon his grunting and squirms turned into a gasp and hands being buried into hair again, Dave testing the boundaries by licking over his hole, feeling the hands tighten in his hair, the slight stinging in his scalp just pushing him further, and the fact Diederik was actually trying to push him to do more, he made the plunge to shove his tongue in more, relishing in the groan he got from the other, being encouraged to move his tongue around get his nails involved, clawing at his thighs, smirking against him as felt Diederik tense up around him, shoving his hips down into the others face, only for him to pull away after a few minutes, enjoying the disappointed whimper he got from the other  
"W-Wait" he paused, grabbing his shoulder as Dave tried to get to his own belt, obviously eager, but looked to the other  
"I don't know about...this" he said, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that most definitely was just his Instincts to throw everything else out and fuck him

"about….?"

"You're my brother, you know?" 

Dave gave a sigh, obviously a bit annoyed but that's ok, he just patted Bros arms with a reassuring smile "i mean, yeah i know, but taken i literally just had my tongue where the sun dont shine, im pretty sure weve crossed the line of fucked up and normal family boundaries"  
"Point taken" Diederik said, calming his nerves a bit, still squirming around because of the weight on his lap  
"and," Dave leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek "if you actually want me to stop, all you have to do is say so and ill stop. promise, alright?" after getting a nod from the other, he leaned forward to kiss him once more, making them both smile into it, Dave feeling the others rough hands find their way to his soft skin. He could feel the hesitance in his touches, but the other rubbed over his arms to try and calm his nerves, leaning down to give him a soft kiss on his forehead before trying once more to undo his own before looking to Bro, who nodded "Yeah, i-im ready" he smirked, moving himself so he could shove his face in the corner of his neck, before mouthing over it, then biting down once again, this time sinking his teeth his even rougher, a contradiction to the previous gentle touches.  
Dave, while relishing in the noises he was drawing out of him, slid his hands down between the others legs, smirking as he rubbed around his hole, spreading the slick he no doubt started to finally relax  
"atta boy" he mumbled against his neck "finally letting loose" all Diederik could do was nod, choking back a whimper for Dave to just stop teasing him God damnit!  
"Dave.." he said in a pathetically high voice, ignoring the chuckle it got from him "Just get on with it for fucks sake! I doubt you can convince me again…" he immediately regretted saying that, doubling down on that feeling when he felt a hand trailing up his chest yet again...scratch that, two. He shouldn't have been surprised when both of the others hands squeezed the sides of his throat, making Diederik gasp out.  
"talking back?" he asked as he felt the other squirm slightly under him, but that didn't make him quit, not just yet "to your alpha? what a fucking stupid move…" he paused his sentence to move in between his legs, Diederik trying to talk, but the others hands gripping his throat keeping him from doing so.

He only started gasping for air when the hands left his throat to instead grip at his thighs, spreading them even more before Dave began to lead the head of his dick to the others slicked hole, teasing at first just to see how he'd react, then giving himself a smirk as he watched Diederik struggle with keeping his noises in.  
"cmon you omega bitch," Dave said, suddenly having an edge to his voice that made Bro shudder underneath him "let me here those noises, who are you to deny me, hm?", the tone making him instinctively slink down, the harsh words giving him even more of a reason to do so, gasping out as he, impaled himself on Daves dick.  
" a-ah…" Dave gasped a bit before panting, suddenly it was his turn to keep himself from completely letting his instincts take over "diederik, fuck, you feel so good…" he mumbled,dropping the big bad alpha facade temporarily as he moved his hips slowly to bottom out into the other, watching his head throw back and groan, pushing up into him until he couldn't anymore, giving him a moment to adjust before thrusting again, entranced by the faces the omega was making. "Davey…" he panted, grabbing at Daves shoulders as the thrusts got faster, not even realizing that the others knot was pushing at his sheath, all too focused on how good it felt to finally get relief from the sticky feeling he's had all day.  
When Dave reached down and grabbed at his throbbing heat, his hips followed his hand as the other started to jerk him off, more noises being torn from Bro as he was nearing the edge of overstimulation, thanks to the fact Dave was speeding his hips up as he jerked him. 

After a few more minutes of ramming into him, Dave felt his knot starting to come out, trying to warn bro "Diederik, ngh! My knot…"  
"Put it in!" he said in a whiney voice, at this point said fuck it to keeping his stoic attitude up, something that was pretty hard to do with a dick up his ass. Dave smirked as he heard the desperation in his voice, pulling back slightly just to hear his whimpers "Beg for me," he said as he leaned down, growling the words out. Bro melted at them, but the desperation soon clawed up as he gave out another pathetic noise "Fuck, Dave, Please! Knot me, claim me! Please, make me yours!" That pushed Dave over the edge, grabbing Diederiks hips and pulling him close as he pushed his knot into him, meeting resistance after the first few seconds before finally bottoming out, his vision going blurry as he came into the other, unable to pull away due to being tied to him now, every one of his senses going fuzzy and being filled with pleasure. His hand still around the others dick, Diederik thrusted up into the tight grip as he moaned more, eyes crossing as he came, feeling how full he was with the other still deep into him. 

It was a few minutes before they both came down from their orgasm-induced high, Dave nuzzling into the others neck as his arms came up to hold him, both of them still tied together as they would be for a good bit. But neither of them were complaining, really. Especially not Diederik, who was making himself comfortable with burying his face into Daves' neck.  
As they cuddled, they both hoped that maybe even after they weren't tied, they could stay like this for just a bit longer.


End file.
